


The New Princess

by Kassierole



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: Cassandra is a princess. Her runestone is quartz, which is supposed to bring “balance” (idk I googled that) . But what happens when that balance is destroyed?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	The New Princess

**Author's Note:**

> WOW IM ACTUALLY WRITING ORIGINAL FANFIC AND NOT JUST OTP PROMPT GENERATOR GO ME
> 
> Also, who actually finishes a story before moving on to the next one?? Nahh 😂

Cassandra walked up to the castle, and Frosta froze her before she could get up to the door. “Who are you?” She asked.

“Oh, I’m Cassandra, I’m here to join the princess alliance,” she replied.

“Uh- the princess alliance already has all its members?” 

“Can you unfreeze me for a second?”

“You get one second.”

Frosta unfroze her, and Cassandra used her powers to make a glass pane, then shatter it.

Frosta refroze her, and walked away. “Cool, you make windows,”

“Wait! That was just my cool trick, I can do much more.” She said with a smirk.

But Frosta was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other princesses came out to see her. 

Glimmer walked over to her, and asked sternly “Who are you?”

“Oh, hi, your majesty,”

“Answer the question,”

“I’m Cassandra!”

“Why are you here?”

“Oh, I’m here to join the princess alliance,”

“So you’re a princess?”

“Yes,”

“Show us something better than the window trick” Frosta demanded.

Glimmer looked at Frosta. 

Cassandra then threw a blast of energy, creating a clear force field.

They only saw a blast of energy hitting the grass, so they went to walk out. They were pushed back into the force field.

Glimmer looked at Cassandra. 

“Impressed?” Cassandra asked.

Glimmer thought for a second, then said

“Frosta, unfreeze her.” 

And Cassandra deactivated the force field, and they all went inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
